Blurry
by Dutchess Hyde
Summary: Because in her line of work, the words right and wrong didn't exist. (Drabble, a short insight on the job of Ada Wong.)


"_A beautiful woman should break her mirror early." –Baltasar Gracian_

The ballroom looked expensive enough, a cathedral ceiling painted gold to match the walls, a marble floor, and stained glass windows. The crowd was full of marketers, bankers, and important political figures. One woman stood out from everyone else, her Asian complexion different and beautiful from all the other faces. Her short black hair and hazel eyes caught the attention of many suitors, and her blood red dress spilled to the ground, showing off her figure. She knew the hungry stares, they were familiar. This was not her first ballroom party, she's probably been to more than anyone in the room.

Her black heels clicked against the floor as she drifted across the crowd toward the wine table. Brushing off many invitations to dance, she poured the red liquid into her glass. It may look like normal wine to other people but the drink sent visions of blood swirling in her brain. Shaking her head slightly she turned toward the crowd, her silver earrings jingling like wind chimes. Her golden eyes scoped through the crowd for an unfamiliar face, all she had for reference was a measly picture. He was a French politician, balding, short, and has bulbous facial features.

None of this worried the woman, she was one of the most experienced in her business, she was one of the most cool and collected women you would ever meet. "Excuse me Miss?" The raven haired beauty sent him a smile with glossed lips.

"Yes?" The honey voice was very convincing. She turned to see her target, he was standing rather close to her, his greasy grin silently disgusting her. She quietly took him in, he was very short, maybe half her height, he was bald, so that picture was reasonably old, and his face was just as unattractive as it was in the picture.

"Just wanted to chat, darlin'." His accent was thick and had a rough time pronouncing English words.

"Carlise Evanston," She stuck her gloved hand out with practiced ease. Her name, as faux as it was, fit in perfectly with the elegance and beauty of the ballroom. He gently took her hand placed a kiss on it, making Carlise want to gag and snatch her hand away, but of course duty comes first. She let a plastic grin slide onto her face. "_Daughter _of Sevent Evanston."

"Would you like to dance?" Carlise smiled as he gently led him to the dance floor, many people staring, confused on how a man like that had gotten a girl like that. The piano played a gentle tune, various instruments backing it up. As they swayed to the music, Carlise's mind drifted off elsewhere.

To where she didn't have a job like this, one where she could decipher what was right or wrong. Carlise Evanston was not a philosophical woman, she chose to live in the moment when it happened and not dwell on it when it passed. Her job made a lot of lines blurry though.

Carlise was snatched out of her thoughts as the beautiful piano riff ended, signaling the end of the dance. "Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?" Carlise all but purred. He smiled and nodded, obviously unaware of the semi-automatic pistol hidden in her dress. She led him down a lushly carpeted hallway she had scouted hours before, obviously for a quiet and far away room. He watched as unlocked the door and swiftly shut it behind them. Little did he know, that by shutting that door, he had effectively signed his own death warrant.

Faster than the door shut, she had whipped out her hidden weapon and shot him. Straight in the head, last thing he saw were her cold, unnerving eyes. Silently Carlise stepped over the body, careful not to stain her shoes with blood. She took one last look over her shoulder before catapulting out of a window.

Exactly one week later, a young heiress, named Carlise Evanston, was arrested on charges for murder.

A young Ada Wong would watch from the crowd as the blonde heiress was led away, a small smile of satisfaction curling across her lips.


End file.
